Hold On Til May
by ashleyrhage
Summary: Day 4 of Faberry Week 2013. Theme: Caught Song used is Hold on Til May by Pierce the Veil. I own nothing, other then the idea.


Day 4: Caught

* * *

Rachel was curled up in a ball, as tightly bound together as her small stature allowed her. She was currently rocking herself back and forth up against the door in the bathroom, tears rolling down her face. She had told Santana that she was going to shower and she would be back in a little bit. Santana had given her a look, knowing that Rachel was falling to pieces inside but knowing she couldn't say anything to make her feel better, chose to kiss her cheek and say okay. Rachel had immediately walked into her room, shut and locked the door, then shut and locked herself in the bathroom, and had since been in this position for about 45 minutes.

Quinn, oh beautiful fucking Quinn Fabray.

Why is it the girl that had meant absolutely everything to Rachel for 3 years could still make her feel this bad? How could she just destroy her like she didn't mean anything? Had the past 3 years meant nothing to her when they had meant everything to Rachel? How was what she did possible? How do you just break up with somebody that you supposedly loved like that? Rachel reached down and grabbed her phone to replay the message she'd listened to 10000 times since she had received it 3 hours ago.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. But I just can't do this anymore. Please don't ask questions. Just let me come to you whenever I'm ready, okay? I really do love you and I'm doing this for the best. I'm so sorry, princess." Quinn said on the voicemail, her voice full of tears.

Rachel reached down and scrolled her playlist on Spotify and found the song she wanted and pressed play, letting the music take over the quietness of the bathroom, singing along softly to the words.

**She sits up high, surrounded by the sun**

**One million branches and she loves every one "Mom and Dad, did you search for me?**

**I've been up here so long, I'm going crazy!"**

**And as the sun went down, we ended up on the ground,**

**I heard the train shake the windows **

**You screamed over the sound**

** And as we own this night**

** I put your body to the test with mine **

**This love was out of control **

**3-2-1 where did it go?**

**Now don't be crazy**

** Yes now of course you can stay here**

** Been in a touring band for going on ten years**

** "Big deal." she said, "I guess you're official."**

**I only said it cause I know what it's like to feel**

**Burned out**

** It gets you down**

** We've all been there sometimes**

** But tonight I'll make you feel beautiful once again**

**And as the sun went down, we ended up on the ground,**

** I heard the train shake the windows **

**You screamed over the sound **

**And as we own this night I put your body to the test with mine **

**This love was out of control 3-2-1 where did it go?**

At this point, Rachel was looking over at her bottle of vodka that was sitting on the vanity...

**If I were you,I'd put that away**

** See your just wasted, and thinking about the past again,**

**Darlin', you'll be okay...**

Rachel decided to give it up and automatically sing louder and run the water so Santana would think she actually was taking the shower she said she was going to.

_**"And she said...**_

_**If you were me, you'd do the same **_

_**Cause I can't take anymore,**_

_**I'll draw the shades and close the door, **_

_**Everything's not alright, And I would rather..."**_

Rachel took off her clothes and stepped into the hot stream of water, letting all of her tears and emotions run down the drain, not once stopping the song as she turned the water hotter and stood under the scalding stream of water.

**And as the sun went down,we ended up on the ground**

** I heard the train shake the windows **

**You screamed over the sound **

**And as we own this night **

**I put your body to the test with mine**

** This love was out of control...**

_**"Tell me, where did it go?"**_ Rachel finishes the song and is happy that she hit repeat for it and the song started all over. After listening to the song for the 10th time and the water starting to fade to cold, Rachel finally stepped out and grabbed a towel. She grabs her phone and walks to her bedroom and grabs her leggings and over sized sweater and a pair of boots and throws her hair up before grabbing her crossbody purse and phone and walks out.

"Where are you going, Rachel?"

"To get coffee."

"By yourself? Would you like me to go with you?"

"No, I'm fine, Santana. Just going to starbucks to get a drink. Would you like something?" Rachel asks as she puts her sunglasses on.

"Uh, yeah. I want a White Chocolate Mocha with soy and no whip. Extra espresso. Thanks Rae, and I love you!"

"No problem, San. Love you too!" Rachel says as she walks out of the apartment and makes a left to go to the Starbucks on the next block over. As she walks up to the building, she sees a blonde head and starts to question whether or not this was such a good idea after the previous day's events but decides not to question it as she enters the building. She stands in the back of the line, behind a very cute young boy and just looked around the shop. But when she took a step forward, her eyes fell on her and Quinn's old table in the back. Where Quinn was currently sitting with another brunette... wait, let me rephrase that. KISSING another brunette.

Rachel quickly stepped out of her place in line and walked back there and before she even realized what was happening her hand had snaked out and she had slapped Quinn.

"What the fuck?! Oh my god... Rachel!"

"No, Quinn. You do not get to speak right now. Do NOT. I can't fucking believe you. You break up with me over a VOICEMAIL after 3 fucking years of being together and then instead of being a decent human being all you can think about is getting with some other broadway slut! She has fucked everybody I work with! She's tried to fuck me for that matter! What the fuck is wrong with you? I can't even believe you. If I had any thought of ever trying to get back with you, let me cancel that shit right here and right now. We are completely and forever done. I will pack your stuff up and have Santana bring it to your house. But, let me make one thing clear, Lucy Quinn Fabray. I NEVER want to see you. Again." Rachel finishes screaming and runs out the door and straight back to her apartment.

When she makes it back, she walks through the door and collapses against it and she can't even attempt to stop the tears.

"Rachel, is that you?" Santana calls from the kitchen.

Rachel nods her head but can't stop sobbing long enough to answer so instead she makes a noise that sounds like a dying cat.

"Rachel! Oh my god, sweetheart. What happened?" Santana says as she comes over and pulls Rachel onto her lap.

"She didn't want me anymore... She left me for her... I caught her at Starbucks with Dani! The stupid slut that fucks everybody I work with, I guess got mad that I didn't want her so she went after Quinn... and unfortunately, QUINN WANTED HER!" Rachel screams through her sobs leaning back against Santana.

"Shhh, baby. Calm down. It's going to be okay. We'll figure out a way to get her back. But in the meantime, Ellen called. Wanna go visit your favorite TV host?" Santana says with a smile.


End file.
